A New Path
by zacrathedemon5
Summary: Konan has found a new reason to live... and her reason will take some persuading. NaruKonan. A fan-fiction spawned from boredom and curiosity. There are 2 chapters now where this was originally meant to be a one-shot , so I will not make more.
1. Nagato's Heir

"Here, this next one's on the house!" The elderly man placed the bowl on the counter, steam dispersing into the air above it.

"Really? You're the best!" The blonde teen dug into the ramen, enjoying every sip he took.

Teuchi chuckled. "Well, you clearly want it!"

"D'rn r'ght I w'nt 't!" Naruto mumbled through his mouthful of noodles, causing Ayame to giggle.

The blonde swallowed, slightly glaring at Ayame. "What?"

The girl chuckled a little more. "Oh, nothing…" A small smile formed on her face.

Naruto shrugged and continued to stuff his face, earning another giggle from the brunette. Teuchi expressed his amusement as well, following in suit to tend to the next customer. The woman was wearing a tan cloak and hood to cover herself up. _Low self esteem maybe_, Teuchi pondered. "What'll it be for you, young lady?"

"I will have what the boy is having"

The old man smiled. "I hope you don't expect yours to be on the house also" he joked.

A small grin appeared on the hooded woman's face. "Don't concern yourself, I have the payment required for the meal."

Teuchi laughed cheerfully. "I'll hold you to that!" The elder then began making another bowl of ramen.

Naruto peered at the female sitting about two feet to his left out of the corner of his eye; he was sure that he'd heard that voice before. The ninja attempted to see her face, but it was impossible to view it all. The hood she was wearing concealed her facial features from him rather well from a side view. The boy knew for sure that if it was someone important, he would recognize them. Eventually, he gave up and went on to finish his meal.

Once his bowl was empty, Naruto stood, thanked Teuchi and Ayame, and left. When he reached the edge of the shop, however, he hid behind the outer wall, peeking at the strange woman again. Besides her clothing choice, she seemed normal enough in behavior. The blonde shinobi cursed himself for not remembering who she was, mentally viewing all the women he'd met in his life. After yet another failure on recognition, the puzzled Naruto started on his way home, unaware that upon turning his back, the woman stood, laid her payment on the counter of the shop, and began to follow him.

* * *

_Why won't this stop bugging me?_

Naruto was lying on his bed, his arms wrapped behind his head, staring at the ceiling. He despised times like these, times where he couldn't match a face with a name or voice. He was going to be the next Hokage, he couldn't afford to be forgetting people like this!_  
_

The shinobi could understand why he was still baffled about this subject; he had, after all, only arrived home from Ichiraku minutes ago. _Maybe some sleep will help_, he thought. The blonde closed his eyes and relaxed, clearing his mind of all thoughts…

"Perhaps I should return at a later time…"

Naruto's eyes shot open, shocked that someone could have followed him into his own home without him noticing. He jumped out of his bed and grabbed a kunai out of his pouch, turning to face the direction where the voice originated.

There, in his open doorway, stood the same woman from the ramen shop, still in her cloak and hood.

"Who are you? Tell me-"

It took only an instant to recognize the female this time (as she was facing him directly). The indigo hair and eye shadow, the piercing below her lip…

Naruto relaxed slightly, still holding the kunai. "What are you doing here?..."

The woman pulled down her hood, revealing the blue flower in her hair, and smirked slightly. "Just dropped by to say hello…"

"Why? What good could saying hello do for you?"

The angel of Amegakure responded, simply, with a smile, confusing Naruto further.

"Answer me!"

Konan merely dodged the question once more. "I thought we established somewhat of a friendly relationship in our last encounter…did I think incorrectly?"

"No, but breaking into my house is crossing the line a bit!"

The kunoichi dropped the small grin. "Do not be alarmed, Uzumaki Naruto. I am no longer your enemy, remember."

Naruto was quickly losing patience. "Then answer me!"

Konan obliged. "There are only few in the world that I have placed my trust and loyalty in. One was lost long ago, and I miss him dearly…The other recently gave his life for what he thought to be a greater purpose."

The jinchuuriki's impatience was replaced with a lack of understanding. "... I thought you agreed with him."

"I did. I do."

"Then I'll ask again, why are you here?"

"I am here because I trusted him and loved him… And he chose you to continue his legacy… in your own way, of course. Now, Nagato has gone to a better place... and you are all I have left of him... all I have left of our cause...you are the most important thing that remains in my life."

Naruto couldn't help it; he laughed a little, lowering his hands to his sides. "Sorry, it just sounds like you're confessing that you love me or something like that."

Konan was not amused. "What if I am?"

The shinobi froze. "... you're kidding right?"

"Do I appear to be joking?"

"… Wait… Wha-… How-… How can you fall in love with someone when you've only known them for about 10 minutes in your entire life?" Naruto was bewildered.

Konan shook her head. "You don't seem to understand…"

"Then make me understand!"

"I've known you for my whole life, Uzumaki Naruto. I've known you as Yahiko, the one who saved me from death at the cost of his own life. I've known you as Nagato, the man I've followed and served for years until his passing. Both I have loved, both I have believed in... and I see them in you. You see…" The former Akatsuki member walked until she was directly in front of Naruto. "I have long ago pledged that I would serve my two previous comrades and anyone like them… and that my love would go to them, and them alone… In the short time that I have known of you, I have learned that you are a strong person… and that you will follow Yahiko and Nagato in their path of giving the world peace… That is why you have my service… that is why you have my love…"

Naruto was utterly shocked. "W-why did you wait 'till now to tell me this? Never mind that, I don't feel the same for you at all! I love someone else! And anyways, aren't we decades apart age-wise?"

"The last times I saw you were not private enough for such a conversation. I kept myself cloaked at the ramen shop so you wouldn't recognize me and cause a ruckus, as I knew you would. During the time between our two previous encounters, I still had things to take care of… This was the most convenient time I could speak to you on this subject. As for your comment concerning age, what does it matter? Love lasts eternally."

"_But I still don't love you!_ How else can I explain that to you?" Out of all the things that could happen in his life, Naruto least expected something like this to occur.

"You do not have to love me, Uzumaki Naruto… I am here to serve you in any way possible, not vice-versa… My services do not have to be returned."

"Well here's an order: leave me alone!" Naruto had lost all patience. His love was reserved for only one girl, and this woman was not her.

With a calm expression, Konan replied, "That is not an option."

This earned her a sharp glare from the blonde.

The Amegakure angel lifted an eyebrow. "Very well. I suppose that there is no other option. Forgive me; I am merely going to show you a way that I can be useful…" What she proceeded to do left Naruto flabbergasted: she kissed him. Not on the cheek, not on the forehead: she kissed him on the lips. Naruto had just had his first kiss with a girl stolen by this woman.

Naruto pushed her off of him roughly. "W-what do you think you're doing? Are you insane?"

Konan pulled off her hood and cloak, revealing her to be wearing a sleeveless gray blouse and black shorts. "I am serving you, Uzumaki Naruto…" She strode towards him slowly, taking her time.

Naruto backed away from her, trying to remain strong-willed. "I don't want your 'service'! Leave me alone!" Just as the last word left his mouth, his back hit the wall; he had nowhere else to go. If he ran for the door, she would surely catch him.

"If you truly didn't desire it, you would have escaped by now… but you haven't…" She was directly in front of him now.

_She's right… Damn it… Come on Naruto, think of Sakura! Come on!_ His train of thought was interrupted when Konan placed her hand lightly on his cheek, her touch causing him to slightly shiver. _Don't give into it Naruto! Think of who you love! Think of her! Naru-_

The shinobi's will was broken as soon as the angel's lips once more touched upon his, this time with passion.

_...Oh screw it..._ He could resist no longer. Naruto kissed her back, all thought of regret vanishing from his mind.

Konan murmured a command through the contact, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Make me yours, Uzumaki Naruto…"

The jinchuuriki, his hormones spinning out of control, no longer cared about what he did.

He responded, "I plan to…", and followed to kiss her harshly, wrapping his arms around her waist. Konan moaned a little and blushed, delighted that she finally was going to become one with Nagato's heir. Her right hand traveled to Naruto's chest while her tongue flicked across the blonde's lips flirtatiously, earning herself entry into Naruto's mouth. Her time devoted to exploration was cut short once the boy's tongue met with hers, the two beings proceeding to ferociously wrestle each other. Their open mouths locked, the sound of slurping, sucking, and heavy breathing escaping the contact.

They swirled their tongues around each other's for about 15 minutes, stopping temporarily to breathe when needed, then continuing their lustful embrace. Once the kiss was finally broken by Konan, Naruto protested. "W-why'd you-"

The angel of Amegakure placed her right extended index finger over his lips, smiling. "Good things come to those who wait… Naruto…" The blonde then realized that her left hand was on his erection.

Konan licked his cheek. "It looks eager… We don't want to keep it waiting any longer… do we?..." Kneeling on both legs, she pulled down his pants and underwear, smirking and slightly blushing when his erection was fully visible. "My, my… Pretty impressive for a boy your age… It's definitely bigger than Nagato could ever provide, even when there were six different choices he could have made…" Konan started to lick the head, grabbing the shaft with her left hand and rubbing it, earning a loud moan from Naruto.

"O-oh wow…" he gasped, tugging her hair a little with both hands. Konan smiled and stood, pushed him back-down on his bed, and kneeled on the ground before his penis, licking the side of his shaft closest to her and rubbing everywhere else on it with her hands.

Naruto was speechless; he had never felt this great before in his life. All he could do was helplessly moan and tug at her hair; he wanted more and more by the second. His pleasure was multiplied even more once Konan took his dick in her mouth and started sucking and bobbing her head; the feeling was incredible.

Konan, despite having done this several times before, was enjoying herself also. She sucked and bobbed a little faster, massaging his testicles with her left hand a bit. His constant moaning and tugging kept reminding her of how he was still a virgin, and it made her feel even more joyous. She was going to be this boy's first time, the boy that would continue her former lovers' work, and every time she was reminded of that fact she loved it even more. No matter who he loved, no matter who he married, she would always have this moment to remind her that he accepts her; she would always have this moment to remind her that he made her his, and no one else's.

The blue-haired beauty took his entire cock into her mouth and bobbed harder and faster, wrapping her tongue around his penis lovingly. At this point, Naruto was thrusting into her mouth himself, savoring the feeling and desiring more of it.

" Mmf! O-oh God! I-it's coming! Mmh!"

Konan smiled internally (because she was physically incapable of doing so at the moment) and bobbed/sucked as hard as she could, dropping his testicles and focusing on finishing the most important task at hand.

"Mmmmf! _K-Konan!_" Naruto climaxed into her mouth, moaning and panting from the treatment he'd just received while his partner drank her reward.

Taking his penis out of her mouth, she smiled. "I hope you enjoyed it…" she joked.

Naruto laughed nervously, still trying to catch his breath. "W-what do you t-think?"

Konan laughed and laid on top of him, jerking him off with her left hand to get him harder. "I think we're going to get along very well… Tell me, are you uncomfortable with kissing me after what I've just done?"

Naruto hadn't needed to say anything. He kissed her lustfully, grabbing her ass with both hands. Konan unzipped his jacket with her free hand and jerked him off harder with her left, wrestling his tongue with hers. Naruto dutifully slipped off his jacket and pulled off his shirt, the latter action causing a disconnection between their tongues. Naruto went after her neck next, sucking, licking, and nibbling his target. Konan moaned and rubbed his bare chest, stroking his abs and sucking his neck in return. She pushed him off for a second, earning a confused look from Naruto.

"Remember… good things come to those who wait…" She rolled on top of him, pulling him up so they faced each other and she was perched on his lap, and pulled off her shirt. "Can you help a little with the rest?..." Naruto nodded, flushing red, and undid her bra, laying her down in front of him and pulling off her shorts and underwear, proceeding to throw them on the floor. Both lovers were now completely nude.

Naruto looked at his naked partner for the first time and realized just how stunning she was. Her breasts weren't too big but weren't too small either; in short, they were the perfect size. Her body had no flaws that he could see, her skin as smooth and soft as could be; all in all, she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

Konan was impressed with Naruto's setup as well; he was muscular but not to an obnoxious point, he was handsome, and his penis was a pretty decent size. His skin was a little rough, but that's how she'd grown to like it. Then again, she didn't care about his looks too much; it was the fact of who he was that pleased her most.

Naruto licked her left nipple a little and started sucking not long after, his right hand having reached for her womanhood. His lover started to moan loudly once he began thrusting his index finger into her pussy, sucking her breast harder.

The angel of Amegakure could take it no longer. "P-put it in whenever you want..."

The blonde was instantly ready and removed his finger, replacing it with his dick and slowly slid it in, moaning from the new feeling. Both of his hands now grabbed her back, him moving his chest as close to hers as possible, and started pounding into her. Konan moaned the loudest she could and wrapped her legs around his back, grabbing his shoulders. "N-Naruto!"

"K-Konan!" Naruto moaned in response, pounding as hard and deep into her as he could. He couldn't believe that he was having sex this early in his life, nor that it was with the woman it was with, but he didn't care right now. All he cared about was pleasing his partner, nothing else mattered at the moment.

They lost track of how long they made love like that, both lovers enjoying it too immensely to care. Eventually, Naruto grabbed Konan's anus with both hands and slammed into her as hard as he could, moving faster with every second, a climax nearing. "K-Konan! I-it's coming!"

Konan's moans mixed in with her words. "M-me too! N-Naruto! I-inside! I'm on the pill! I-inside! Naruto!"

"_K-Konan!_"

"_Naruto!_"

With each name came each respective climax, thus ensuring that this night would never be forgotten.

The two lovers collapsed next to each other on the bed, Konan pulling the covers over them. She asked her partner jokingly, "... Well… How was it?..." A smile fell on her face.

Naruto chuckled and took his time answering. "… I… I really enjoyed it… but… please understand…" The shinobi looked down for a moment, then returned his gaze to Konan. "… I love someone else… this… would never work between us… Understand that please…"

Konan's grin remained. "I do understand… Just know that if you ever want anything… Including this… You only need to ask…"

He hesitated for a moment, then spoke. "… I do have one order for you… If you wish to follow it…"

"You know that I will…"

"Yeah, I guess I do…" He smiled a little, but the smile dropped once he started speaking again. "… Please… Leave the village… Leave me… Don't waste your life serving me…"

Konan frowned slightly. "But it is the only thing I wish to do…"

"Then serve me by making yourself happy, not condemning yourself to making others happy!... Your dream is to eliminate war right?..."

Konan paused, then nodded a little. "That is correct…"

"Then do it in your own way… Find a way yourself, achieve that dream… There will be people like me helping you, but don't serve them and think that it will accomplish your goal… Do this, please… Don't enslave yourself…"

Konan glanced downward, pondering what was just said. "… Very well, Uzumaki Naruto… But if you ever do need anything, not as slave work, but as a favor from a friend… let me know and I will assist you in any way possible."

Naruto grinned. "The same goes for you."

"… Just one more thing…"

"Yeah?"

Konan smirked flirtatiously. "… One more round wouldn't hurt would it?..."

Naruto smiled. "Let's find out..."

THE END

* * *

Author's Commentary:

If you thought it was terrible, there is no need to tell me; this fan-fic was spawned by boredom and curiosity, I never expected it to be good. However, I did try to make it the best that it had the potential to be. This story was meant to be a quick, one-shot lemon, not a masterpiece, and should be treated as such. If you enjoyed it, I am glad and thank you for your time. If you didn't enjoy it, I don't blame you, and I apologize for wasting your time. I bid you all a good day and wish you the best. Thank you for reading.


	2. I Just Know

_What was I thinking?_

Naruto Uzumaki laid there in bed, his gaze directed at the ceiling. He had woken an hour or so ago (it felt like an hour to him, at least) and had been simply relaxing there in the same position for the hour's entirety, his mind wandering aimlessly. Beside him lay the former Akatsuki member Konan, pressed against him, still sleeping soundly and reminding him of the events of the day before.

_What was I thinking?_

This same thought continued to thrive in Naruto's mind as he attempted to answer it:

_I _wasn't_ thinking, that's exactly it. I wasn't thinking at all..._

His gaze migrated to the woman laying beside him and remained there. Her arms were wrapped around his chest, her breasts pushing against his right arm, her legs loosely entwined with his. Naruto continued to stare, his thoughts bouncing around his mind, until a small smile formed on his face as one thought dominated the others for a moment:

_I wasn't thinking... but I definitely enjoyed it, as much as I hate to admit it..._

As he was pondering his recent realization, Konan slowly awoke to find him looking directly at her. "...Enjoying the view?" she remarked, a small smirk forming.

The blonde shinobi immediately glanced down, embarrassed, and replied, "Maybe...", proceeding to silently curse himself for being so ignorant.

The angel of Amegakura kissed his forehead gently. "You do know that I wouldn't mind if you were..." Naruto, still deep in thought, simply nodded, keeping his gaze separated from hers. Konan, noticing his reluctant behavior, raised an eyebrow in curiousity. "Is something wrong?"

The teen maintained his silence for another few moments and then proceeded to answer. "...I was thinking more about yesterday, and..." He shook his head and looked at her once more. "...I dunno, I guess I just feel stupid."

Konan frowned. "Why is that?"

"I already told you that I love someone else..." With this an image of Sakura came to his mind, stinging him directly in the heart. "...I guess I just feel bad for doing this."

_What was I thinking?_

Konan, her face now somewhat somber, nodded. "I understand... But tell me, Naruto, does this person that you care for feel the same for you?"

The blonde's eyes lost strength as he thought this question over, arriving at an answer: "...No... she loves someone else... Someone I promised to her I'd bring back." Naruto appeared determined for a moment, his Promise of a Lifetime replaying itself in his mind, but soon the determination faded, replaced by shame. "...and I've failed every time I've tried to bring him back so far."

"I see... and even if she doesn't feel for you the same way, you feel connected to her emotionally because of this promise, and therefore feel guilty for getting involved in any other kind of romantic relationship?"

"Yeah... but I don't think the relationship you and me have is 'romantic'." Naruto smiled, attempting to lighten the mood somewhat while also speaking his mind.

The angel returned his somber grin. "No, I suppose not, but it does have romantic aspects in it... what we did yesterday, for example, is what many couples do at a late poi-"

"I know, I know what you're talking about," Naruto quickly intervened, not wishing to hear such an explanation.

_What was I thinking?_

"I apologize, I was just clarifying my thoughts is all." Konan smiled innocently.

The younger shinobi sighed. "I know I didn't betray her or anything by doing what I did with you, but it still just didn't feel right, ya' know?"

"I understand... However, I just want to make sure that you know this much: if you keep chasing her, it may eventually pay off. Still, you must not let her restrict you from other opportunities... What we did yesterday was simply enjoy ourselves, isn't that right? You went along with it solely for the pleasure, didn't you?" At this inquiry, Naruto nodded immediately, knowing for sure that he didn't have any romantic feelings for the Amegakure angel. Konan continued, "Then you have no reason to be ashamed of yourself... Doing such things with me do not change your feelings nor offend her if she isn't intimately interested in you."

"I guess..." Naruto said quietly.

"It's true..." Konan looked at him straight in the eyes, locking their gazes together. "Do not be mad with yourself..."

The blonde remained silent for a few moments and then laughed lightly. "...I'm starting to wonder whether you're my friend or my therapist."

To this, Konan smiled sincerely and simply replied, "I'm here for you as either or anything else. Do not forget why I came here in the first place."

Naruto chuckled and put a hand behind his head, a sweat-drop rolling down his cheek. "Right, right, my bad."

The indigo-haired woman laughed and placed a hand on his cheek. "Anyways... do you want me to leave now? I am, of course, leaving on your orders, if you recall."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, I remember... I do still want you to leave... but..."

Konan kissed his forehead once more. "...I understand... Simply tell me when you want me to leave, and I will... It was already kind enough of you to allow me to spend the night here, after all..."

Naruto pondered what he should do. He knew for sure that he didn't want her to waste her life serving him, that she should live a life of her own, but he couldn't deny that he felt very... content... as he laid there with the angel. He experienced a strange kind of calm... a calm that he thoroughly enjoyed.

Finally, he spoke: "... I want you to stay for... a little longer..."

In response, Konan kissed him gently on the cheek. "Then I will... Naruto Uzumaki..."

Naruto smiled, the calmness spreading throughout him, and did something that neither of them was expecting: he kissed his angel passionately. He did not know why he did such a thing, but he felt that it was the right thing to do, somehow... He just _felt_ like he had to do it.

_What am I thinking?_

The angel, pleasantly surprised, returned his action eagerly, wrapping her arms around his neck as she moved closer to her new reason for living. After a few moments, Naruto slowly broke the contact and looked into her eyes, not knowing at all why he was doing what he was doing.

_Maybe I like how this feels... This feeling..._

Konan stroked from his neck down his back gently with her right hand. "...Naruto... are you truly comfortable with this?"

_Why am I doing this?..._

The jinchuuriki answered as truthfully as he could: "I don't know... but I want it. I don't know why, but I do..." With that, Naruto kissed the woman once more.

_Because it makes me calm..._

The contact slowly yet steadily increased in ferocity, their hands beginning to wander... The calmness that Naruto had felt started to transform into lust.

_Because it's something I want, even if I don't know the reason why..._

Their open mouths locked eagerly, wanting nothing but more. Konan's hands stroked Naruto's chest as Naruto directed his attention to her breasts, groping and squeezing them while their tongues danced. Naruto kicked off the covers and rolled on top of her, swirling his tongue around hers as he pinched one of her nipples gently, eliciting a moan from the angel. Her left hand relocated to his hair, grabbing and pulling at it. Right now, she felt differently than the times they had the day before. At those times, she only wanted to persuade him; this time, all she wanted was for him to ravage her.

Their tongues eventually broke apart and went their separate ways, Naruto's proceeding to her right breast. Konan groaned as Naruto's tongue explored its new destination thoroughly, his mouth ending up wrapped around her nipple and sucking. Her left hand reached down and began to stroke his erection as her right wrapped around the back of his head, pulling him closer. After a few minutes, the blonde shinobi resumed kissing her deeply, his tongue exploring every bit of the inside of her mouth that he could reach, his hands groping and kneading her anus as she moaned helplessly into the embrace.

At one point, Konan broke the kiss and smiled sensually at her companion. "That's enough... you've had your fun with me, now it's my turn to have some fun with you..."

Naruto smirked. "What do you have for me this time?..." As he awaited her response, his tongue ran up and down the side of her neck, causing her to shiver.

The angel of Amegakure licked his cheek and replied flirtatiously "As I've said before, good things come to those who wait... Now, are you going to let me up so I can do what I plan, or are you going to keep _it_ waiting?..." Upon her speaking the word "it", her left hand wrapped around the blonde's shaft and squeezed, obtaining a groan of pleasure from him.

_What am I thinking?_

"This had better be good..." he joked, licking her lips.

"You enjoyed it yesterday... so I'm positive that it will be..." Konan smirked and swirled her tongue around his for another few moments, eventually breaking the kiss and pushing him over so that he was laying down face-up. She perched one knee in between his legs and the other outside his right leg, bending over and beginning to eagerly suck his erection, bobbing her head up and down.

Naruto, having experienced this sensation once already the day before, had somewhat adjusted to the feeling. However, when Konan began to take his entire member into her mouth and bob faster and harder, he realized that she had been merely toying with him the first time she did this. The younger shinobi's head bent back as he moaned from the sensation, placing a hand behind her head and pushing her down a little instinctively.

Naruto's aggressive action only encouraged the angel further, her left hand massaging his testicles, her right hand rubbing his thigh. She was not seducing him today. Today, Nagato's heir had truly wanted her comfort, truly longed for her presence, and this gave Konan immense satisfaction. As the jinchuuriki yelled in pleasure and climaxed into her mouth, as she swallowed every last drop of his substance, Konan felt elated that she had been there to comfort her new reason at a time when he genuinely felt down.

_Because it's special to her..._

Konan looked at Naruto and smirked flirtatiously, licking his shaft a few times more. "Now... Are you ready for the finale?..."

Naruto simply smiled, panting. "U-... Unless you want to do that one more time..."

"Oh, let's not be greedy, now..." The woman bent over, lifting up her ass, smirking. Naruto eagerly accepted the invitation, repositioning himself accordingly and proceeding to make them one once more.

_Because we're there for each other..._

The jinchuuriki thrust into her as if his life depended on it, bending over her and licking her back as his hands groped at her sides. The Amegakure angel pushed back in time with his thrusts, wanting him to reach as deep into her as he could, her moans flooding the teen's bedroom.

At one point, Konan pushed Naruto onto his back and started to ride him, her hands grabbing and scratching at his chest. The younger shinobi's hands held her thighs down as he moaned from the sensation, thrusting up into her every time she landed.

Konan bent over and kissed her companion deeply, wrapping her arms around him as she continued to move up and down. "N-Naruto! M-mmf!"

"K-Konan!"

_What am I doing?..._

Naruto flipped them over so that he was on top, pounding into his companion relentlessly as his hands took hold of her breasts. His angel wrapped her legs around him lustfully, grabbing at his hair, her moans bouncing off of the walls around them.

_What am I thinking?..._

"I w-won't last much longer!" Konan kissed Naruto aggressively.

"N-neither will I!"

_I've realized something..._

"A-almost there...!"

"N-Naruto!"

_I'm not thinking anymore..._

"_Mmf! _Konan!"

"Naruto!"

_It's simply that..._

Naruto climaxed into his angel, feeling calm once more as his final realization occurred to him.

_I'm knowing._

Naruto collapsed onto Konan, panting and moaning audible from both of the lovers.

_I'm knowing without thinking._

After a few moments, the two kissed lustfully, looking at each other in the eyes upon the kiss breaking.

_It felt right._

"...Naruto..." The blue-haired woman gasped, finding in the jinchuuriki's eyes the strength that had made Nagato a believer.

_I know now._

"...Konan..." Nagato's heir peered into her eyes, finding the confidence that she had in Yahiko, that she had in Nagato, and that she has in him.

_I just know._

* * *

One day, Madara Uchiha visited Amegakure to retreive Nagato's Rinnegan and gain more power for himself in preparation for the upcoming war. Konan confronted him and challenged him, coming closer to defeating him than many others could have ever dreamed. She needed as much strength and will power as she could possibly obtain for that confrontation. As Madara finally arrived and faced her, the vision of Naruto's eyes, flowing with strength, helped her to stand up to the monster.

Later on, Naruto Uzumaki headed to the battlefield to face Madara and his overwhelming army. As he traversed through the forests, the vision of Konan's eyes, flooding with confidence in him and his predecessors, helped him to gain the self-assurance that he needed to face the challenges ahead.

Naruto's and Konan's shared experiences inspired them more than either would have ever expected. Whenever they thought that a situation was hopeless, they would always accomplish more than they possibly imagined that they could. Their determination persevered, constantly assuring them that they had all of the strength and confidence that they needed. When it came to fighting for what you believe in and never giving up...

They just _knew_.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yes, I know that I said that this story was meant to be a one-shot and not to be taken seriously, but it seems that things have changed. Firstly, several people wanted a second chapter, so I provided them with one. Secondly, I tried to make this second chapter much better than the first. I hope that I succeeded, but only your reviews will tell. Thank you for reading my story regardless, and I wish you all a good day. Until next time.


End file.
